Not Our Parents
by klokloWHAT
Summary: Rose Weasley has always felt like an outcast in her own family, never really fitting in. With no friends, she turns to books and school to distract herself. What will happen when a certain blonde hair Slytherin slowly breaks down her walls, trying to prove to her there's more to life than books?
1. Chapter 1: She's Different

**This is my first ever fanfic on this website, I hope you enjoy!** **(Also pretend cursed child didn't happen because I'll basically be making my own au where the Potter/Weasley clan are different to the usual ones you see. I'm taking my own twist on next gen) **

* * *

All my life my family surrounded me. Like a thorn stuck in my side, which I never seemed to be able to get rid of. I cursed even the thought of them. I had always detested the fact I was related to that group of hot-headed, troublesome teens. I myself am a teen but I feel I'm much more sophisticated and mature then they will ever be.

They had never really accepted me as one of them because, as they said, I'm 'a prude who won't know fun even if it slapped me in the face'. I truly didn't appreciate their remarks. They had always seen me as the Percy of the family. Which I actually believed to be a compliment even if it was supposed to be an insult. Uncle Percy was an admirable man who was Head Boy in his time. I wish to live up to his name someday. I also agree with his attitude, that school comes before everything else, because it's true! How will you ever get an impressive job if you don't work for it?

I have never once gotten a detention, which is my proudest achievement. Everyone expected me to take after my family, to have detentions which would rival even James Jr. His pile of troubles he caused the school, went on forever! I don't want to be associated with someone like that.

I love my mother dearly, but even she has gotten quite a few detentions in her time, which I don't completely agree with. She was even surprised to see me be so different to the rest of my family.

Everyone in the wizarding community had assumed I would take after my mother, with how studious she had been, but that I would also take after my father. But they couldn't be more wrong. Even though I am Weasley by blood and name, I don't feel apart of this family. I was shut out and forgotten as soon as people realised I was adamant about my studies, and wouldn't take part in their childish pranks.

I only have one goal I want to fulfill while in school, and that is to be Headgi. Its been my dream for as long as I can remember. If I don't become headgirl even after all my work I've put in, I'll feel like I've failed. Not my family, but myself.

* * *

I let out a sigh of despair, this had been the fifth time I have read "Hogwarts: A History". I had my own personal copy which my mother had gifted me. And if I'm being completely honest, I was getting quite bored of the repetitive information which I've known since first year. That was 5 years ago, oh how much I've changed. If only I had known when I was younger that I would become an outcast even to my family, I might have tried harder to socialise.

My eyes darted around the Ravenclaw common room. It was barren of anyone exept myself. Everyone had gone to bed or had snook off to some party mostly everyone was invited to. As it is a Saturday night. I do not approve of their useless attempts to sneak around.

It was really surprising to most that Ravenclaws would sneak around and break important rules. But ever since my parents time and the great war, stereotypes of each house are being broken. Slytherins are becoming kindhearted, Griffindors are cowardly, Hufflepuffs are brave, or foolish as I say and Ravenclaws are rebellious. I do not like any of these new "improvements".

For the last couple of hours I have been sitting here waiting to do my prefect rounds. Usually when people do rounds, it's in pairs. But the prefects and heads decided that I could handle doing rounds _all by myself_ will they go partying. Its like they thought I wouldn't figure it out. I'm not the smartest witch in Hogwarts for nothing. I scoffed at their pitiful attempts to make me do all their work, while they had fun. Well jokes on them, this gives me a better chance at being Head Girl!

I checked the time again for what seems the hundredth time today. I should get going, my rounds are starting soon.

I shifted my weight off the comfortable chair before making my way out of the common room. Hogwarts was eerily silent tonight. I stepped out into the stairway which lead to the rest of the school. Closing the big Ravenclaw door behind me and then began my descent down the stairs. I hate being in a tower as it is very tiring to climb up and down the steps _every single day. _

It was freezing in the castle and very quiet as most were tucked away sleeping easy. I wish I could rest like that but my goal is way more important compared to these useless desires. I began to shiver so I pulled my cloak closer to me. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

I let out an annoyed huff. I was getting to the end of my round, _finally. _I had found my way to the basement, near the kitchens. I wanted to go above and beyond so I have nearly done my lap around the school twice. Impressive, right?

Maybe I could actually get more than 3 hours sleep tonight! Or maybe it's just wishful thinking.

I was amazed and proud at the fact that I hadn't come across any trouble tonight. No horny teens snogging in a broom closet, or no morons trying to sneak around.

My luck had run out as I heard a noise in the distance down the cold and damp corridor. I should be the only person up at this time! My curiosity gets the best of me as I go to investigate.

I round the corner and am left gobsmacked. My whole body was frozen in shock. Someone was trying to sneak out of Hufflepuff! No one ever tried to cause me any problems whenever I did my nights. People had learnt the hard way to fear me. I never sway by students useless bribes unlike the other prefects. And I never hesitate to give detention to _anyone_. Even family, which is probably why they call me a stuck up know it all.

I got closer to the person stupid enough to try me. My eyebrows raised in confusion for a moment before being replaced by my usual resting bitch face.

"So, Malfoy please care to explain why you are sneaking around at this time of night?"

I hear a gasp from the boy. He had his back turned to me, so I couldn't see his face clearly. But I could recognise his oddly shiny blonde hair anywhere. He slowly turned around to face me. He towered me in height and it was ridiculous. He stood at around 6" foot and me at a meesly 5"4. I had to strain my neck to look at him.

He had his usual look on his face. The playful smirk and mocking eyes which seemed to stare into my soul and dissect ever secret I try to hide. I shifted my eyes away from his as he made me uncomfortable.

With an eyebrow raised, he spoke soflty.

"Well, _Weasley, _I was going out for a mignight stroll"

I snorted at his lame attempt for an excuse. Does he really think I'm dumb enough to believe that? Give me some credit here Malfoy.

"Detention with me in the old potions class tomorrow Malfoy. I expect to see you there or else detention for a month"

He looked genuinely surprised I would give him detention so soon without even hearing him out. I don't like listening to people's petty excuses, even if it is mildly amusing.

"But-"

"No buts, I don't want to listen your excuses, it's final Malfoy"

He gave me a glare filled with so much hate I was knocked off guard for a second.

"You're obviously doing this because of my family and my last name. The fact that I'm a Malfoy. That's low, _Weasley. _I know how much you and your cousins hate me even though I've never done anything to you!"

I couldn't believe he would say that. Does he really think that of me? I don't want to be associated with what my cousins do. I do realise they do hate him for no reason. But I have no reason to hate him, yet.

I turned around and began making my way down the corridor. I stopped abruptly before looking over my shoulder.

"I give detention to anyone who's out of line, no matter who they are. Now go back to your dorm and I'll see you tomorrow at 2pm, **_Scorpius_**"

I have to admit it was amusing to see him look at me with that look of pure shock. He definitely didn't expect me to do that. I let a small smile fall upon my face as I slip away down the corridor.

I must be hearing things because I think I just heard Malfoy whisper to himself,

"See you tomorrow, **_Rose_**"

* * *

**Yayyy I hope this first chapter is good. I like how I introduced the most important characters. **


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

**This chapter will get spicy as this will be heavily filled with Scorose progress and maybe the introduction of ocs and Weasley/Potters.**

* * *

I groaned in frustration at myself. Why oh why did I stay up until 2am last night? What possessed me to be so dumb all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I couldn't stop thinking about if I heard Malfoy properly. No that couldn't be it. Don't let anything come in the way of school and grades.

I groggily dragged my half asleep self out of bed. Quickly throwing on a random mix of whatever clothes I could find laying around. I really didn't care if I looked like a hobo.

The trudge to the great hall was long and miserable. I was nearly sure that by the time I arrived it would be dinnertime.

I hate the big doors leading to the great Hall. They are big, tall and like to loom over me all menacingly. Also everytime someone enters, it makes for a grand dramatic entrance. Even if you wanted to lay low with the shadows, it's impossible.

I took a massive breath in and swung the doors open. My eyes glanced down as I made my way to the table because I didn't want to see everyone staring at me. My parents are two thirds of the golden trio which means I get a lot of attention, unwanted attention. I don't like that my parents are famous. My cousins love to bask in the attention while I HATE it.

Once I reached the table I sat down hurriedly, so the noisy students could find some other poor person to antagonise.

I finally let my gaze travel across the span of the hall. Taking in every person enjoying breakfast at the very last minute. My eyes spotted a certain Slytherin boy, eating breakfast talking to some girl. I think I recognise her as Maya Zabini. I didn't really like her because she was usually at the center of drama and trouble.

As I was staring at Malfoy, the Zabini girl whispered to him while eyeing me. Oh no she probably thinks I'm being creepy! I was about to look away when his eyes looked up to meet mine. Shit. I felt myself go into a trance looking into his eyes. My stomach felt as if it was doing front flips. As soon as I realised what I was doing, I quickly turned my head away to then look towards the griffindor table. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks. Its so obvious I was stealing glances at him.

Most of my cousins occupy the griffindor table. Something inside me yearned to be sat with them, for them to accept me and we could all laugh together. Wait no, don't think like that. They don't like you. I have to stay focused on my goal.

As I was fretting over my weird flustered state earlier, someone sat beside me. I was honestly surprised. I don't have any friends and no one sits with me usually, so who the hell is this? I turned to look at the perpetrator. I can't believe this. What is Albus doing at my table, he's a griffindor!

He smiled at me and began eating. I shot him a suspicious look. He's never done this before. What is he at?

"Sup Rosie"

What. The. Hell.

"Um...what do you want Albus?"

I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but none of my cousins have ever done this before. Well the last time they did I made sure they never did again. It was when I became a prefect, they usually ignored me. But that day they had all sat with me. At first I thought they actually liked me, but I soon found out they just wanted me to help them with a dumb prank. I was so hurt I told them to never do it again. Let's just say they haven't. Well until today.

"What makes you think I want something? I just wanted to sit with my little cus Rosie"

He's talking to me like we did when we were kids. Why all of a sudden is he acting like my bestfriend again? My eyes glanced to my family's table to see who was behind this. My penetrating stare was met with an eager pair of eyes, which belonged to James. Thats when I felt myself go furious. So it was James. Albus didn't actually want to talk to me again.

I gave Albus a death stare.

"You never sit with me and I would like if you didn't ever again!"

My words seem to have an effect on him as he looked hurt. Oh maybe I was too bitchy. He stood up and gathered up his belongings.

"Ok"

And with that he left.

I kinda felt bad, but I couldn't think about that right now. I shovelled some of the mouthwatering food onto my plate and began eating. I nearly forgot I had Detention with the Slytherin boy at 2pm. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

It was now 2:15pm. Malfoy was 15 minutes late to _Detention. _I'm pretty sure he's going to get another Detention for that. What if he doesn't show up? I got up early for nothing!

As I was panicking a tall figure entered the room.

"Sorry I was late, Weasley"

My whole body swung around to meet his. He was only a few inches away from me. Wow hes really close. I could feel myself blushing. Oh no I shouldn't! Why am I blushing?

He leant down to meet my eye level. He wore his famous smirk.

"That'll be another Detention, _Scorpius_"

The mocking look he was giving me quickly changed, to something I've never seen from him before. I could feel my already flushed face, turn more red. I shifted my gaze around the room trying to avoid unnecessary eye contact.

"Well, look at that. A Weasley can actually be something other than insufferable"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I just gave him detention, I expected him to be more angry. Also did he really just give me a backhanded compliment? I couldn't believe it. It's almost as if he enjoys making me flustered.

A thick awkward silence settled in the room. The both of us too scared to make the first move to talk.

"I like it when you call me Scorpius"

This boy really does love making me flustered. I'm pretty sure I was blushing mad.

"W-Why?"

I can't believe I just stuttered! Rose Weasley _doesn't_ stutter. The thought seems to have transferred to him too. As his eyebrow raised and a look of surprise sat upon his face.

"Everyone thinks I'm like my family. They judge me by the fact I'm a Malfoy. But the truth is I hate my name being associated with what my ancestors did. You're the only person besides my family that calls me Scorpius. Thanks... "

I could tell he was being serious and that he usually doesn't talk about these kinds of stuff. I can't believe there's more to Malfoy other than being a troublemaker. I actually feel quite ashamed that I assumed such ridiculous things of him.

"You can call me Rose. It seems we're in the same boat"

I averted my eyes embarrassed. I don't like people seeing my vulnerable side. But he has shown a side to him I didn't even know existed so I owe him that.

"But I don't understand, your whole family is famous so isn't that nicer than being called a death eater?"

I can see why people might think that. But it still makes me frustrated. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Well let's just say that my family don't really accept people who don't fit the criteria, or people who have goals that don't overlap with theirs."

"So there's more to Rose than I expected. Well thank you for your company but I really should be going"

He can't leave yet! There's still an hour of Detention left.

The mocking smirk he was previously wearing was long gone. Now replaced with a cheeky one.

He kept waking forward which in turn made me take steps back, trying to escape his scrutiny. His cheshire like smile makes me uncomfortable. My tummy was doing flips, and butterflies seemed to be fluttering about inside me. I don't like these new feelings I'm having everytime I'm around Scorpius.

I knew I was in serious trouble when my back collided with a hard, cold surface. He's backed me into the wall! What the hell.

He leant down to my level. I thought he would stop there like he usually does, but boy was I wrong. He didn't stop his face getting closer and closer. Inches away from my face. I was now freaking out. He better not be doing what I think he is.

I closed my eyes in reflex when his face was only centimetres away from mine. I could feel his hot breath fanning against my lips. Oh god I can't think properly right now. What am I supposed to do other than let it happen.

I waited, waited for whatever was to come. But nothing ever happened. I soon realised I didn't feel his presence or heat near me anymore. My eyes snapped open in realisation. Oh shit.

I was furious, words could not describe how mad I was right now. All politeness or friendlyness was chucked out the window when I knew he was gone. He had deceived me, left detention early and left my poor heart a mess.

I've never felt this way before. He left me helpless, and if I'm being honest, _I'm scared. _

* * *


End file.
